


Aftermath

by Piletre (Tvist)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e20 Underneath, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 05, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvist/pseuds/Piletre
Summary: Felicity landed in a heap on top of Oliver, his body trembling underneath her from the effort of holding on to her. She kept holding on to him, afraid he would disappear if she let him go.





	1. Chapter 1

Adrenaline was still fueling her body and emotions, as they were pulled up from the shaft her brain was still sure she was going to die. That they were all going to die. She’d been ready for it; she needed him to live, so she wanted him to let her go. 

As the ledge approached the team was there to drag them up. Diggle was panting with the effort of helping to get both of them to safety, both hands now helping Oliver over the edge. 

Felicity landed in a heap on top of Oliver, his whole body trembling underneath her from the effort. She kept holding on to him, afraid he would disappear if she let him go. 

Hands were suddenly there pulling her away from him, prying him away from her grip. She felt strong arms scoop her up, and she had Diggs broad chest against her side. 

“Oliver! You need to help him. He’s bleeding!” 

Oliver wasn’t moving, his chest rising told her he was breathing, but he looked like the adrenaline shot she’d given him was leaving his system. 

“I know, we’re getting him out of here. There’s a med team waiting for him upstairs.” John turned around and started walking while Rene and Dinah grabbed Oliver and hoisted him up on his feet. 

Felicity lost Oliver from her sight, but tried to look over Johns shoulder to still be able to see him, but she lost him. 

Suddenly there were people running towards them, a stretcher and what looked to be medical equipment. Felicity felt relieved as Oliver would finally get the medical attention he needed. Not just sloppy stiches on the surface that did nothing fix the internal bleeding that was killing Oliver. 

“Help him!!” She screamed with what little energy she had left. John turned around as they passed them to see how Oliver was doing. 

Rene and Dinah were just about to lever Oliver down to the floor, his head hanging low between his shoulders. 

“Please, Oliver, please!” Felicity whispered, as John’s arms tightened around her as they watched the medics swarm Oliver’s prone form. 

 

**A**

 

Oliver’s vision went dark as soon as they were on safe ground. He could feel Felicity’s body on top of him, warm and solid against his slick and cold back, her breathing fast. His head was swimming; the floor felt like it was swaying from side to side. It was hard to focus and time kept skipping, as he seemed to lose time. Felicity was gone.

He was being lifted up on his feet, but his legs betrayed him, not able to support his weight. Going from horizontal to vertical he lost time, the surroundings blurring and then fading out completely. There was still sound, and he could still discriminate between his friends voices; Felicity’s standing out from the other’s. 

They were moving, his arms around his friend’s backs, and their arms around his. He felt sick to his stomach, there was also a blinding pain making it hard to focus on moving his feet. 

Oliver didn’t know how far they had moved before he was moved down on his back again, hands suddenly everywhere, touching and pulling. Scissors cutting his clothes, voices talking above him, asking him questions he couldn’t answer as his mouth didn’t seem to work. There were needles poking his veins, cool fluid flowing into his body from blurry bags held by Rene looking down at him from far away. 

Someone poked is back and hit the spot where every nerve in his body seemed to end in a fire. He groaned and tried to move away from the pain. A hand was on his brow, and made him long for Felicity’s gentle touch. He tried opening his eyes to see who was there, but the world was spinning before he lost time again. 

 

**A**

 

Felicity didn’t care about what Curtis was doing to her back. All she wanted to know was that Oliver was going to be okay. He’d looked too pale as they’d rushed him past her to the medical bay where a team of doctors were waiting for him. 

The doctor that had briefed them on Oliver’s condition had mentioned kidney injury and internal bleeding, but it had all been a blur of medical jargon that she had trouble deciphering. Oliver was in critical condition, but his physique and incredible will to live was working for him. 

Curtis did his magic, suddenly feeling was returning to her legs, starting with a tingle in her thighs, spreading down in increments, finally her toes were moving in her shoes. 

As soon as she was able, she was in her feet, looking for someone to give her an update on Oliver. 

Felicity desperately needed to tell Oliver that she understood, that she could finally see why he did what he did. He needed to know this, she needed him to know, she needed him to live!

When Lyla finally told her that Oliver was going to be okay and was asking for her, she couldn’t get to him fast enough. 

Baring her soul to him, seeing tears form in his eyes, she knew they had reached a new level of understanding of each other. But first and foremost she hoped he knew how much she admired his will to live and keep going no matter what obstacle he was faced with. Being it torture or the death of his friends and family. 

She was unable to leave his side that night. Oliver slept a drug induced slumber, forcing him to rest and help him heal. 

Hopefully they would come out on the other side of this stronger than before.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyla found Felicity sitting on a chair with her head resting on Oliver’s bed, in the early morning hours. She’d checked in with the nursing staff and knew she was still there. Oliver was sleeping restlessly, his face still pale and a wrinkle of discomfort between his eyes. 

Putting a hand on Felicity’s shoulder the younger woman startled awake, rising from her position to turn to Lyla. 

“Hi, everything okay?” 

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Just thought I’d check in on you. How are you holding up?” Lyla could see evidence of dried tears on Felicity’s cheeks. 

“I’m fine, so glad he’s going to be okay.” Felicity turned to look at Oliver, her hand still in his, holding to each other.

“Yes, he still has some healing to do, and so do you. Why don’t go lie down for a while, I’ll get John to sit here so he’s not alone.”

“Come on Felicity you need sleep, he’ll fine here.” Lyla, could see the protest building on Felicity’s face but it died down as John entered the room behind them. 

“Okay, but you need to wake me up if anything happens, anything!” 

John walked over and stood beside Lyla as they watched Felicity get up and kiss Oliver’s brow before extracting her hand from his. 

Oliver woke up instantly his eyes searching the room, panic bubbling just underneath the surface. 

“Hey, you’re okay; I’m just going to get some sleep. John will be here with you.” Felicity whispered to Oliver as she bent down and kissed his cheek this time. 

“Okay…jus….tired…come back?” Oliver was slurring his words thanks to the opiates they were pumping into his system to keep him comfortable. 

“Yes, I’ll come back later, when you’re more coherent.” Felicity smiled down at him before turning away with tears in her eyes. 

She gave John a hug and made him promise to wake her up if Oliver needed anything. 

 

**A**

 

Diggle was restless, he’d had a few hours of shut eye and now his body was thrumming with nervous energy. Oliver didn’t seem to be much better as he’d started to toss and turn in his sleep, mumbling words John couldn’t understand. 

“Shhhh, it’s okay, relax Oliver” John tried to soothe, knowing what kind of demons that were raising their ugly heads. 

Oliver calmed down, Johns hand on his shoulder. 

Finding Prometheus, stopping him, seemed like an insurmountable challenge in that moment. They all needed Felicity and Oliver back, in fighting shape, John needed to trust his wife again. Lyla was right; he’d trusted Oliver more than her, his judgement, clouded by his past experiences as it was. 

Olive tossed again, his eyes opening, cloudy blue they searched out John, sitting beside the bed. 

“Hey, you alright?” Diggle knew it was a ridiculous question but everything was relative. 

“Yeah…feel foggy…is Felicity okay?” 

“She’s fine, needed some sleep so we swapped spots, Curtis fixed the implant, at least temporarily. You’re the one everyone is worried about right now.”

Oliver smiled “I’ve had worse, “ he said as he tried to change position groaning in pain as the wound screamed at him in protest. 

“Yeah, sure, just take it easy for a while, this is not just a scratch, you almost bleed to death.”

John smiled to soften the blow of his words. He didn’t really want to add to Oliver’s worries but the man needed to know they’d almost lost him. 

**A**

 

Oliver had been hurt before, the scars on his body told a story of pain and suffering. He’d developed the ability to compartmentalize the pain away, somewhere in his brain that he tried his best to ignore. He used painkillers when he needed to or when they were available but he hated the fogginess they brought with them. 

John left him alone in the morning when the nursing staff started talking about sponge baths. Oliver refused any help, sitting on the edge of his bed trying to wash up when Felicity arrived almost flying through the door. 

“Hey! You’re up!” she still looked tired but better than the night before. 

Oliver had to smile at her, he had no choice, she always brought him joy and often peace of mind in a way no one else could. He needed that back more than he was willing to admit. 

“Here let me help,” Felicity stole the cloth away from his hands and helped him wash up. Her hands careful and soft against him, he closed his eyes, afraid he’d never be able to be as close to her again. 

“Oliver? Are you in there?” Her hand was caressing the back of hi head, her fingers in his hair.

He’d completely zoned out, opening his eyes he found Felicity looking at him with a worried frown on her face. 

“Yeah, I’m here.” He smiled back at her, hopefully making her worry less. “I’m fine; do you know when I can leave?”

“I don’t know, but you had major surgery last night, so please listen to what the doctors tell you and stay as long as they say you need to.”

Oliver nodded his head yes as his hand searched out hers. She stepped closer, letting him lean against her, Felicity being the strong one supporting him.

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, before Felicity made him lie down again, his frame too heavy to hold.  
Oliver was afraid he was too heavy for her in every way, his darkness too much for her to bear.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity refused to let Oliver go anywhere else but the loft when he was medically cleared to go home. He’d been sleeping in the bunker but that was not an option right now, and Felicity needed him close by. John and Lyla had offered to take him in, but Felicity had made it clear he was staying with her. 

Diggle stayed close as Oliver walked out of the ARGUS facility, ready to help if needed. But there were no faltering steps or signs of weakness in Oliver’s stride. They all knew he had an extraordinary ability to ignore injury and pain so no one was really surprised. 

The only moment anyone could see a sliver of weakness was when he got into the waiting car, when a small grimace of pain escaped. 

“You’re not going back to work tomorrow, it’s too early. We’ll tell them you’ve got the flu or something.” Felicity was looking at him intently from her side of the car, both in the backseat. 

Oliver was resting his head back against the backseat, his eyes firmly closed. He still looked too pale, his face clammy and ashen. 

Oliver just turned and smiled at her, not in the mood to argue, he didn’t have the energy. He was starting to get back to reality, Prometheus simmering in the back of his mind. He’d felt like he’d been in a bubble these last few days and now reality was starting to weigh down on him again. 

There was still a job to do, get Chase and run the city. Right now both seemed impossible. 

He slumbered through the drive to the city, Felicity by his side, having snuggled closer, holding on to his hand, like she had so many times these last few days. 

John followed them all the way to the loft, making sure Oliver was deposited firmly on the couch before he said his goodbyes, promising to stop by the next day to see how they were doing. 

“Thanks, John, for everything, Lyla to.” Oliver said, truly thankful to his friends, his team. 

Felicity gave Diggle a big hug before closing the door behind him as he left them alone. 

 

**A**

 

They spent the day on the couch; Oliver took short walks around the room between naps. Felicity tried to make an omelet but cooking still wasn’t her thing. Oliver took over in the kitchen and with his direction they made one that was edible. 

It all felt normal and like old times, well except for Chase still out there and that they needed to talk about the future, about them, how they would move on. 

When night fell Oliver offered to sleep on the couch, not sure if Felicity wanted to share her bed with him. It used to be their bed, but Oliver would never assume she wanted him back until she explicitly told him so.

“Come on, you’re staying with me.” Felicity said as she pulled on his arm to get him off the couch. 

“Felicity….” Oliver didn’t know what to say, he was thankful for her being there, her newfound understanding of him made him breathe easier. 

“Yes, I’m sure, you’re staying with me,” Felicity could sense his hesitations. 

Walking the stairs, getting ready in the bathroom, made him think of happier times, when there was no Prometheus, when he didn’t doubt if he was doing good to the city and the people around him. 

Looking in the mirror he could see lines on his face that wasn’t there before, the new scars inflicted by Prometheus’s torture, he suddenly felt too tired to move. 

Felicity found him still in the bathroom, leaning with both arms on the sink, head hanging low between his shoulders. 

“Hey, you need anything? You should come to bed, you need sleep.” 

“Yeah, no I’m good.” 

“Well, let’s get some sleep then,” she said, holding out one of his old t-shirts for him to sleep in. 

He followed her to the bedroom, stopping for a moment to look around the room before getting in while Felicity got in on the other side. 

There was a large glass of water on the nightstand on his side, a vial of pills right beside it. 

“Thanks.” Oliver’s voice was hoarse, his carefully built walls crumbling just a little from the care and love she showed him. 

 

**A**

 

She’s missed him so much. Seeing the shape of him under the blankets beside her, in the dark, makes her heart feel full. She’s been blind to his struggle, and so unfair. 

Oliver is the strongest person she’s ever met, he’s not perfect, he’s the most stubborn person she knows and his one track mind will get him in trouble again she’s sure. Five years of hurt and torture has shaped him, his mind and his body. There is no way to undo what’s been done to him, but she gets it now, his reasoning, what drives him. Chase almost destroyed his soul, but she feels him slowly coming back to himself, to them, to her. 

She’s felt slightly crazy with vengeance, making her willing to put her moral compass aside and risk everything. Oliver tried to make her see what she was doing, but she refused to listen, hurting him with her harsh words, using his actions against him when he was at his lowest. She’s almost ashamed, but he’s tears as she apologized washed away any doubt she had in him. 

Felicity told him he needed to find out what kind of person he is, she already knows, she knows him. 

The same way she knows what’s happening when he starts to thrash beside her in the middle of the night. Oliver is usually a silent sleeper, so when she hears his voice and feels him move she’s instantly awake. 

“Oliver? You’re okay; you’re dreaming…” Not touching him takes all the restraint she has, she hates to see him suffer, even if he’s safe in her bed. 

Oliver is breathing fast, his hands scrambling to get the blankets off him, as if there’s and invisible enemy his trying to escape. 

“Please, Oliver, I need you to wake up!” Felicity says in a more forceful voice. 

Oliver turns towards her, his injured side making him wince and a small sob escapes as his head lulls towards her. He’s stopped struggling in sleep and Felicity finally dares to touch him. 

She puts her hand on his shoulder, moves it to the back of his neck, feel his flushed skin beneath her hand, as she lets her fingers wander into is hair in a calming motion. 

Oliver’s eyes open up in that moment, and he’s back with her. 

“Just a dream Oliver. You with me?” 

“Ah…yeah, I’m here…” He’s gravelly voice makes him sounds lost. 

Their eyes meet, her hand still in his hair, making circles in his hair, she bends towards him and kisses his cheek. His eyes are closed when she withdraws, his features still tense. 

Oliver shift, turning over to his side of the bed to sit up. There’s a small rose of blood on his back, stark red against his white t-shirt, reminding her of how she almost lost him. 

Felicity knows they need to talk, to define what they are now, but this is not the time. 

First they need to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.  
> Thanks for the comments and kudos!   
> Remember that English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry about any mistakes I've overlooked even if I try to proofread.


End file.
